the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House meets spongebob fan fiction part 1
It is a normal Saturday morning in the Loud House. Lola and Lana are bickering, Luan's cracking jokes, Luna is rocking out on her guitar, and Lily is pooping. Lisa comes out of her lab wheeling a strange machine covered by a blanket into the hallway, She stands on a few scattered textbooks. "May I pleash have everyone's atenshun!" "What's up Lis?" Luna asks. "I have made a new, groundbreaking shientific dishcovery!" "A device that lets you read other people's minds so I can text Bobby without a phone?" Lori asks. "A machine that lets you rise the dead?" Lucy asks. "How about a floaty thing that lets you fly across the country?" Leni suggests. "No you imbeschiles! If you would just let me shpeak I could tell you all!" Lisa yells. "I give you..." *Lisa uncovers the blanket* "The Teleportation Machine!" The Loud siblings ooh and ah. "A teleportation machine?" Luan asks. "I once read a book about that. It was bound to get me somewhere! hahaha!" The louds groan. "Tell us how it works Lis!" Lincoln says. "It starts with the decomposishun of your molecules, allowing the atoms in your body to dematerialize. The magnetic forsh of the Earth can bring the atoms to your chosen desinashun, thus the idea of teleportation." The Louds stare at Lisa with blank, confused looks. "Clearly your elementary brains are not able to acquire such complexsh informashun." "So, where do you guys want to go?" Lincoln asks. "Hawaii!" Lola shouts. "Hollywood!" Luna shouts. "How about Royal Woods?" Leni says. "Hold your horsehs!" Lisa shouts. "My invention is to be used for shientific dishcovery, not trivial vacashuns." The Loud siblings boo at Lisa. Lana and Lola throw tomatoes at her. "Now, if you excuse me, I will be putting shome final touches to my masheen to guarantee shafety. And wash off this solanum lycopersicum. (reference to episode one)." Transition to night. The Loud siblings are in their rooms. Suddenly, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lana emerge from their rooms. They enter Lisa's room and whilte Lori, Leni, and Luna hold her down, Lana ties her to the bed using her alligator wrangling skills. "What are you imbeciles doing?" Lisa shouts. By this time Lynn, Lucy, Lincoln, Luan, and Lola have entered the room. Lynn slaps Lisa across the face, similar to how Squidward does to Mr. Krabs. "We don't want the 'rents to overhear, bro" Luna says. "Now, tell us how to operate this thing!" Lynn says. "You will not get a word out of me!" Lisa says. "We'll make her talk," Lana says. She holds up a club or axe and grabs one of Lisa's inventions of the wall. "OKAY OKAY! Don't hurt my life's work!" Suddenly a loud sound blares from behind. Leni was leaning against the machine, and pushed a button. "Oops..." "Lisa fix it!" the Louds say. "It would help if you would untie me..." Lisa says. Luan, Lynn, and Lori tug at the rope. "Whoops." Lana says. "Tripled knotted it for guaranteed confinement." Lana grabs a pair of scissors and slices Lisa free. Lisa approaches the machine. "Sweet goodness," Lisa says. "You've ruined it!" she turns around to find Leni playing on the attached keyboard. "ooh...how about the Bahamas?" Leni asks to herself. "NOOOO!!!!" Lisa screams. Suddenly the Louds are sucked into the machine. Black out. The next shot is of Lincoln's eyes opening. He feels soft sand under his feet. He is surrounded by his sisters all asleep. "Guys?" Lynn snorts awake. The rest of the siblings jolt awake. "I don't think we're in Royal woods anymore..." Lincoln says. END OF ACT 1